May I?
by Lavis.LOve
Summary: Lavi comforts Lenalee from her sorrow. Allen has died in the place of Lavi in this story. Lemon scented smut. No likey no ready.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. Or I would be sued. **_

May I?

He knew his boundaries were limited. He knew his heart was meant to be closed off to all humans, may they be male or female. But Lavi's heart was opened to a young woman, and exorcist as well, named Lenalee Lee. And Lavi fell in love with her.

~And there you stand opened heart-opened doors  
full of life with the world that's wanting more.  
But I can see when the lights start to fade,  
the day is done and your smile has gone away.~

Lavi had fallen in love with her the first day he had seen her. She fell head-over-heels in love with him and she hit the ground-hard-with Lavi. Lenalee would usually fantasise about him and his long dark red hair and that twinkling green eye of his. His other eye was protected by an eyepatch for a reason which remained unknown to her.  
Lavi longed to run his fingers through her black silky hair and kiss her rose petal lips and stare deeply into her vibrant purple eyes.  
But he knew his duty as a Bookman was to be detached from everyone...including his beautiful Lenalee.  
She was taken by Allen Walker but when he had his untimely death, she had nobody to run for comfort...except one night with her green eyed prince.

~Let me raise you up.  
Let me be your love.~

She came to his room and began to sob.  
"Lenalee! What's wrong?" he cried, jumping from his desk chair and to the one he loved in secret.  
"Lavi...I can't go on without Allen. I can't...oh Lavi!" she cried and she jumped into his arms and sobbed on his black thermal shirt. He instantly held her in his arms and tried to comfort her by whispering to her that he was there for her and that he loved her.

~May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep,  
when the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe.  
May I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found  
may I lay you down.~

"Lavi...you l-love me?" Lenalee asked looking up to the young man who was comforting her. He nodded and lifted her chin to look at him. Lavi moved a strand of her silky black hair away from her violet eyes and stared deeply and lovingly into them.  
"I always had loved you. I just showed it subtly," he whispered as his lips grazed hers and he then kissed her passionately.

~All I want is to keep you safe from the cold...  
to give you all that your heart needs the most. ~

Lavi and Lenalee went into a room together and began to kiss ravenously and Lavi lifted his princess into his arms and he wrapped her legs around his hips. Her breasts pressed against Lavi's chiseled chest and he lifted their shirts off and he pulled back to marvel at Lenalee's full breasts. Lenalee pulled back and covered herself with her arms.  
"No, Lenalee...you're beautiful. Don't hide yourself," Lavi whispered lovingly as he pried her arms away.

~Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love~

"Lavi...I love you..." Lenalee blushed as Lavi kissed her neck and down her chest reaching her pale breast. He softly kissed and licked her and he constantly kept his hands at her back to press her tightly against his strong, muscled body.  
His tongue flicked at her dusty pink nipple and she gasped out, having it poorly restrained. But what was to restrain when not one person was to hear them making love?  
Lenalee's sounds of pleasure reverberated the room as Lavi took the pink hard flesh into his mouth and began to suckle on her like a baby.

~May I hold you (hold you)  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe,  
may I love you. (love you)  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found,  
may I lay you down.~

Lenalee grasped her lover's head and moaned loudly. Lavi took her hair down and he retracted from her breast. Lavi and Lenalee began to kiss ravenously.  
"I love you...L-Lavii..." Lenalee moaned in her love's mouth and she wrapped her arms around his strong back and shoulders. Lavi's rough and callused hands ran down her back and shoulders.  
"I love you too...Lenaleeee," Lavi

~All that's made me (made me)  
Is all worth trading (worth trading)  
just to have one moment with you.  
So I will let go (will let go)  
all that I know (that I know)  
knowing that you're here with me.~

Lavi stripped her shorts off and his black cargo pants and he rubbed her hips in small circles while giving Lenalee open mouthed kisses to her neck and he slid her cotton white panties off of her and his painfully tight black boxer briefs.  
"Lavi...I want this...I love you so much," Lenalee moaned as she tangled her fingers in his long scarlett red hair.  
"I love you too, Lenalee," Lavi whispered and he wrapped her legs around his hips, her feet resting on his tail bone.  
With a quiet slish, Lavi sank into Lenalee and she whimpered in his shoulder. It was Lavi's first time but for the first time, this time he was so intimately joined with a woman he loved.  
"Lenalee...I love you..."Lavi murmured in his lover's ear. Lenalee pulled his head down to kiss her and he pushed deeply into her. He began to push into his lover deep and hard, causing to moan his name in a sexual mantra.

~For your love is changing me.~

Their sacred dance of making love continued for what seemed like an eternity. Then both of them released and Lenalee arched against Lavi. They both proclaimed their love for each other by screaming each other's names.

~May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe,  
may I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
when no one can be found  
may I lay you down~

They always did this for then to eternity. Until the day they died.


End file.
